This invention relates generally to pallets for material handling and specifically to expendable flat pallets. In the past, flat pallets have been used extensively in material handling and have proven reasonably effective. However, in stacking of pallets during storage or transport, it has been found that pallets tend to slip relative to each other and, furthermore, it is often difficult for a fork lift operator to guide the fork between pallets to remove a desired number of pallets from the stack. Efforts to rectify this situation have resulted in pallets with "feet" which make the pallet heavier, more complex, more difficult and costly to assemble and bulkier in storage. It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved pallet assembly which is extremely simple to construct and assemble, limits relative movement of pallets in a stack, provides for spaces between stacked pallets while retaining compactness in storage, and is low in cost and light in weight.